Spirited Episode 3: What To Do? Who To Choose? Alfonso, Fumiya, or Both?! Transcript
(After the opening, Hayate and Alfonso are shown in their room. Alfonso seems to be angry about something.) Hayate: Alfonso? What's wrong? (Alfonso does not respond. Hayate frowns, worried about his friend.) Hayate: Alfonso?! Answer me! Alfonso (crosses his arms): Hmph! (Hayate sighs in frustration. He was wondering why Alfonso was not answering his question.) Hayate (thinking): Is he jealous of me hanging out with Fuu-chan instead of him? (to Alfonso) Are you jealous of Fumiya or not? Alfonso (surprised): Huh? What was that, Hayate? Hayate: I said, are you jealous of Fumiya or not? (Alfonso was thinking hard, putting his hand on his chin. Then he had a response.) Alfonso: Yes...yes, I am. Hayate: Are you jealous of me hanging out with Fumiya? Alfonso: (sighs) Yes. Because I was the first person that you saw and I'm your first friend that you've made! Hayate: But what about Andrea, Taylor, and Martha? Alfonso (angry): At least you don't hang out with them more than me like you did with that Fumiya guy! Hayate (frustrated): I've had enough of the yelling. (sighs then speaks calmly) How about we hang out together after classes, okay? Alfonso (happy): Okay, sounds good, amigo. (After classes, Hayate is walking to find Alfonso when he sees Fumiya.) Fumiya (smiling): Hayaya! Hayate: Oh, hi, Fuu-chan. Fumiya: C'mon, Hayaya! Hang out! Hayate (frowning): Sorry, Fuu-chan. Maybe we'll hang out some other time, okay? Fumiya (sadly): Okay... (Hayate keeps walking. Then Andrea sees Fumiya being and sad and wants to cheer him up.) Andrea: Hey, Fumiya. Are you sad that Hayate couldn't hang out with you today? (Fumiya nods.) Andrea: How about you hang out with me since we haven't done that yet before? Fumiya: Okay. Andrea (excited): Okay! How about we go to a karaoke box, Fumiya? Fumiya (smiles): Alright then. (Then the scene switches to Alfonso and Hayate playing basketball. Alfonso is teaching Hayate how to play basketball since Hayate has never played the sport before. Both of them are now shooting hoops; Alfonso gets the ball through the hoop more times than Hayate.) Hayate: Alfonso, you're getting more shots in than me! Alfonso: But you're doing good, too, Hayate. Hayate (Thinking): I hope Fuu-chan's okay. He seemed rather sad when I turned him down. But I'm sure that he has someone spending time with him, like Andrea, Taylor, or Martha. Let's play some more basketball for a while longer. Alfonso: That's what I'm talking about, mi amigo! (While Hayate and Alfonso are playing basketball, Fumiya and Andrea arrive at the karaoke box.) Andrea: Alright, I'll pick a song first. Fumiya: What song? Andrea: Heavenly Star. (Andrea chooses Heavenly Star as her song to sing. The music begins to play and the lyrics appear.) Andrea: I hear you whispering surrounded in silence Blue vibration I hear the waves singing in the distance Pure isolation I smile into the distance faraway from you We're in resolution I'm Dreaming, touching, breathing side by side, yeah Dive into the sky Let's get away, fly away　 I found the path to paradise Shining spiral of gold Take my hand, find our way out Heavenly stars above Just believe what's in your heart No border between us I can always feel you inside Where ever we are Fumiya: Wow! Amazing! Andrea: Thank you. Now what song are you going to sing, Fumiya? Fumiya: Oh...you're welcome. And I'll sing Hoshi wo Mezashite. (Fumiya chooses Hoshi wo Mezashite as his song to sing. The music begins to play and the lyrics appear.) Fumiya: Ichido shinde mata ikikaeru Sonna maho wo kakerareteita Mezametara kimi ga ite hikari michiteita Boku wa umarekawatta Minna iru kai Hoshi wo mezashite kimi ni michibikare Utai nagara boku wa arukidasu Furikaeranai sa kizu darake no Shounen jidai nado Boku wa tashikani michi ni mayotteita Fukai kurayami de kodoku ni naiteta Mezametara kimi ga ite hikari michiteita Boku wa umarekawatta Minna iru kai Hoshi wo mezashite kimi ni michibikare Utai nagara boku wa arukidasu Kurikaesanai sa mou nidoto wa Onaji ayamachi wo Ai no chikara no ookisa tottosa wo Omoishitta yo Hoshi wo mezashite kimi ni michibikare Andrea: You did a great job singing, Fumiya! Fumiya (blushing): Oh, t-thank you, Andrea. (While Fumiya and Andrea were sitting in main karaoke bar and enjoying their drinks, Hayate was wandering in the dorm hallways when he saw Kokona snickering at his sad expression.) Kokona (mockingly): Thinking about your little boyfriend, huh~? Hayate (annoyed): Leave me alone, Kokona! I don't have time for your childishness! (Kokona glared at Hayate and was about to punch him when a hand grabbed Kokona's fist and another hand covered Kokona's mouth.) Girl (glaring at Kokona): You wouldn't dare. (Hayate was surprised then he was happy.) Hayate: Wow, er, thanks. Girl (smiles at Hayate): No problem. (Then the girl takes Kokona away while Hayate stands there smiling. Then he frowns again, thinking about Alfonso and Fumiya.) Hayate (thinking): What should I do? Who do I choose? Should I even choose? Alfonso's the first friend I made at this school, but Fumiya and I have a little connection between us. Should I choose Alfonso or Fumiya, or even both? I just don't know! (to himself, out loud) Alfonso, Fumiya, or both? I don't know what to do... Girl: Why not both of them? Hayate (surprised): Oh! It-it's you from earlier! Girl: (nods) They're important to you, right? Hayate: Right. Girl: So you could choose both of them without ever having to choose one of them. Hayate: That sounds...like a great idea! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (shakes the girl's hands) Girl (awkwardly smiles): Um, yeah, no prob. (Hayate lets go of the girl's hands and ran to his room. Alfonso was fast asleep. Then Hayate went to his bed and went under the covers.) Hayate (thinking): Thanks to that girl, now I finally made my decision. I'll be friends with both Alfonso and Fumiya. Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder